The Suite Life
by soupus
Summary: Zack and Cody are finally turing sixteen! They're taller, hotter and have the best hair. But something new sparks in Cody when a new girl moves into the Tipton. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"I can't believe you guys are turning sixteen," Carey said to her twin sons, Zack and Cody.

"Why? You knew it was going to eventually happen," Zack said. Carey, Zack, and Cody had been living in the Tipton hotel for four years. They had moved into the Tipton because Carey was offered a singing job there and offered a suite to stay in. Her sons had grown up a lot, changing their behavior and looks. They were both tall and fit and their hair was no longer a mushroom hair cut but short waves.

"Yea well I wish it wouldn't, now I'm going to go downstairs to practice, remember that you have to go downstairs later to make sure everything that you wanted for you party is there," Carey said.

"Alright bye mom." She walked out of the suite.

"So the party is tonight, right?" Cody asked.

"Yep, so do you want to go down there already?" Zack asked.

"Yea since we don't have anything else to do," Cody said opening the door to the suite. They bumped into London, the Tipton's heiress, as they walked out of the elevator.

"Oh look it's the birthday boys," she said.

"Hey London," Zack said.

"So are you guys coming down here to make sure everything's right for your party?" She asked.

"Yep, what are you doing down here?" Cody asked.

"Oh well my best friends sister is moving into the hotel today," London said looking at the door.

"Really? Why?" Cody asked.

"Oh because her parents are moving to Europe."

"And they are not taking her with them?"

"Nope."

"That sucks, so is she rich?"

"Duh!" London exclaimed.

"Great that means we are getting another stuck up, flashy dressing, self-centered princess around here," Zack said to Cody.

"Come on, I don't even want to see this girl," Cody said, leading the way to the ballroom where the party was going to be held.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Hey Mr. Moseby," Zack said.

"Oh hello boys, what do you think?" he asked referring to the decorations.

"Wow, everything looks great," Cody said.

"Yes, so at what time are your guests expected to arrive?"

"Around eight-thirty," Zack responded.

"Oh well then shouldn't you boys be getting ready?" Mr. Moseby asked.

"Yea actually we should, see you later Mr. Moseby." They left. They went upstairs and got ready, each putting on a different colored polo, jeans and air force ones. Their taste in clothes had changed as well to a more mature stature.

"Boys," Carey called as she walked into the suite, "are you ready? It's eight."

"Yea mom, we'll head down there in a few minutes," Zack said while running a comb throw his hair to make his perfect waves even more perfect.

"Alright, I saw Max and Tapeworm down there, as well as Judy and Clark downstairs," Carey said.

"Ok mom," Zack said emerging from the bathroom.

"I'll be down there a little later," Carey said as she walked into the bathroom.

"Alright, bye mom," Cody said.

"So we're sixteen," Zack said as the elevator descended.

"Yep, pretty cool." The elevator doors opened and they walked into a crowd of their friends.

"Hey guys," Zack said. They walked into the ballroom and the DJ started the party off with "Disco Inferno" by 50 cent. As Zack and Cody were greeting their friends Mr. Moseby approached them.

"Quite a few people you have here," Moseby said as people continued walking into the ballroom.

"Yep," Zack started, "practically the entire school."

"Oh my gosh! The entire school?" the boys walked away. "Control yourself Moseby," Moseby said grabbing a glass of water of a tray a young waitress was holding. Zack continued to walk around as Cody made his way to the bar area. He looked at the door and at that moment a beautiful girl with perfectly wavy long brown hair walked in. she was wearing a mint green stripped polo with a mini jean skirt and white converse. Cody stared at her as she slowly made her way across the room in his direction.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"What will you be drinking?" the bartender asked the girl.

"Do you have apple juice?" She asked. He nodded and handed her a glass bottle of apple juice.

"Thanks." Everything she did was graceful. Cody continued looking at her, observing all her movements, how she opened the bottle and how she slowly sipped the juice. He felt like she hadn't even noticed him. Then unexpectedly she turned to him.

"Hi," she said with a big smile.

"Uh, hi," Cody said in an unsure voice.

"I'm Emily."

"I'm Cody," Cody said, more confidently this time.

"It's nice to meet you Cody," Emily said.

"Same here." There was a brief moment of silence.

"So whose party is this anyways?" Emily asked.

"You're looking at him, well my brother too, we're twins," Cody said. The music was loud and because they were standing on opposite ends of the bar Emily could barely hear him. She took a few steps toward him.

"Now I can hear you perfectly and happy birthday," she said with a bright smile.

"Thanks," he answered. "_Man is she beautiful,"_ he thought to himself.

"So how old are you turning?" she asked.

"Sixteen," Cody said.

"Cool, I turn sixteen the second," Emily said. "_Why would he care?" _Emily said to herself.

"Oh, this Friday," he said. "_I bet she already knows that you idiot," _Cody said. A slow song came on. "Want to dance?" he asked Emily after working up the courage to do so. He hoped she wouldn't laugh and walk away, which is something that he normally didn't worry about because like said, Zack and Cody were; well let's just say that girls were attracted to them.

"Sure," Emily said. She put her apple juice down and they walked to the dance floor. Cody put his hands on her waist and she put her arms around his neck. He was about a head taller than her.

"So do you live around here?" Cody asked as they danced to "My Heart Will Go On" by Celine Dion.

"Yea, I'm close by," she said, "what about you?"

"I actually live in the hotel, 23rd floor," Cody answered.

"Really? That's cool," Emily said looking at Cody with a smile.

"You have a really nice smile," Cody said without even thinking. This made Emily smile even more.

"Well I guess I can say that yours isn't too bad either."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Who's that girl Cody's dancing with?" Zack asked Carey as he watched Cody and Emily dancing. Carey looked over to Cody and Emily and had a confused look spread across her face.

"I don't know," she said, "this is the first time I see her. Are you sure she doesn't go to your school?"

"Not mine," Zack said. He turned to Max. "Hey Max have you ever seen her before?" Max followed his gaze and she looked at Emily.

"Cant say I have," she said before turning to her conversation with Tapeworm. Meanwhile Cody was telling Emily that Carey sang at the hotel and that they had been living at the Tipton for four years now. The song ended and they made their way off the dance floor.

"Ok they're off the dance floor, I'm gonna find out who this mystery girl is," Zack said as he made his way towards Cody and Emily.

"Cody I have to go, I have some things to do," Emily said.

"But will I ever see you again?" Cody asked.

"I think you will," Emily said in a confident voice. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and then made her way to the door. She turned around and smiled at him and he gave her a wave before she disappeared behind the door. Zack reached Cody only to find no Emily.

"Where did she go?" he asked Cody.

"Who?" Cody asked

"The girl you were just with," Zack said looking around for Emily.

"Oh man Zack, her name is Emily and let me tell you, I am now a proud believer of love at first sight," Cody said, still looking at the door.

"She was pretty," Zack said.

"You mean beautiful, nice and the best part, she was real."

"Ok, I'm going to leave you alone so you can continue thinking about your dream girl without me," Zack said before walking away. Cody just nodded, still mesmerized by Emily.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Oh hey Emily," London said catching Emily before she walked into the elevator.

"Hey London," Emily said as London joined her.

"So how was the party?" London asked.

"It was great."

"Awesome, so do you want to go shopping?" London asked.

"No, it's kinda late. I think I just want to settle in, you know unpack and stuff. But we can go tomorrow," Emily said as the elevator doors opened.

"Alright. Well, welcome to the 24th floor, your new home," London said.

"Yep, well I guess I'll see you tomorrow," she said as she walked towards her suite door. London waved as the elevator doors closed. When Emily walked into her suite a smile spread across her face. It was really nice and very spacious. All her bags were neatly set next to the couch. She walked over to them and started taking things out and putting them away, all while thinking about Cody.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day there was an early knock on Emily's door. She got up and opened the door to a very happy London.

"Alright, who's ready to go shopping?" London asked.

"I'll go get ready," Emily said. She took a quick shower and changed. Because it was December it was really cold in Boston so she put on a white Armani sheep skin coat, jeans and Velcro pumas.

"Ready?" London asked.

"Yep," Emily answered. She grabbed her purse and they left.

"I have a car waiting outside," London said as they walked into the lobby. Just as they were walking out the door Moseby stopped them.

"Good morning London, and may I ask where you are going?" he asked.

"Oh we're going shopping, I want to show Emily around too," London said, "we'll be back later."

"Well then I hope you girls enjoy yourselves," Moseby said.

"Thanks," Emily said. They walked outside and got into the limo. They covered a lot of ground and it was on their way back that they started to have a real conversation.

"So the party yesterday, did you meet anybody that you liked?"

"Well I talked to one guy, one of the birthday boys, Cody" London's eyes widened.

"And what did you think about him?" she asked.

"Well, I like him, I like him a lot."

"You do know he's not rich right?"

"London I'm not like that, I don't care if he is or he isn't."

"Oh, that is so not like me, but whatever, if your happy then I'm happy," London said as they pulled up in front of the Tipton.

"Hey Cody at what time are Max and Tapeworm getting here?" Zack asked Cody. There was a knock on the suite door. "Forget I asked." He answered it and Max and Tapeworm walked in.

"Hey Zack," Max and Tapeworm said at the same time.

"Cody are you ready?" Zack called to Cody. He walked out of his room wearing a hot pink shirt with the Miami Vice logo on it. Once again he was wearing jeans and air force ones. He grabbed his letterman jacket which he got because he was on the varsity football team and walked over to his brother and friends. They were all going to go across the street to the Starbucks then come back to the hotel for awhile and then go to the movies at nine. London and Emily grabbed their bags from the back of the limo and walked into the lobby. The elevator doors opened and Cody stepped out looking good in his jacket.

"is London paying somebody now to have somebody help her bring her shopping bags?" Tapeworm asked when he saw Emily with her own shopping bags but he thought they were London's. Cody looked at Emily and his eyes widened.

"Hey Cody isn't that…" Zack started.

"Yea it is," Cody said before Zack could finish. London made her way towards the group, Emily still not noticing Cody. A bellman passed by with a suitcase stroller and London told Emily to put her bags on it and they would be sent to her room.

"Hey guys," London said. Emily looked over and smiled when she saw Cody.

"Hey London," Zack said. Cody only looked at Emily.

"Guys this is Emily, she is that girl I told you about, you know the one that's moving into the hotel." Now it seemed like Cody's jaw had dropped.

"You're the rich one moving into the hotel?" Zack asked. Emily nodded.

"I'm gonna go outside," Cody said walking away.

"Cody wait," she said chasing after him. They were out in the garden when she caught up to him. "Cody stop."

"So were you ever planning on telling me you were rich and you were moving into the hotel?" Cody asked.

"Yes, of course I was."

"Well then why didn't you tell me yesterday?" he demanded to know.

"Because…" she sat down on a bench, "because I thought if you knew I was rich you would think I was just like London and not want to talk to me," Emily finally said. He sat down next to her.

"Honestly when London told us you were moving in we thought we were going to see another her, but when I saw you walk into the party and after talking to you… I guess I just never thought you would be that girl. You are so nice, and beautiful, the complete opposite of London," Cody said.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," Emily said. Cody looked at her and she looked so different without her smile. Her eyes were wide and full of innocence.

"It's ok," Cody said, "come on, lets go inside." She smiled at him and they walked inside.

"There you are," Zack said to Cody when he walked inside.

"Come on, we are going to have to go straight to the theater after Starbucks, everyone's on their way," Max said.

"Do you want to come with us?" Cody asked Emily.

"I don't think she…" London started.

"Yea," Emily said.

"But Emily, don't you want to hang out with me?" London asked.

"I already hung out with you today."

"But, whatever, I'll see you later," she said walking over to the elevators.

"Hey guys over here," Zack called to his friends whom had just walked in.

"Hey Cody," a girl said standing next to Cody.

"Oh, hey Alexandra." Alexandra looked at Emily.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Emily," Emily said.

"She just moved into the hotel," Zack added.

"With your family?" Alexandra asked.

"No by myself," Emily answered.

"Really?"

"Yea."

"Excuse me for a second guys," Cody said walking away.

"So have you gotten acquainted with Cody?" Alexandra asked.

"Yea, he's really nice," Emily said looking at Cody.

"I think I should just let you know now so I can spare you, stay away from Cody," Alexandra said, glaring at Emily.

"What? Why?" Emily asked.

"Because I already have him picked out, and it's for your own safety." She stood up and walked away. Emily staying there thinking about what Alexandra had said.

"Hey Emily are you coming?" Cody asked. She looked at Alexandra and she had and evil grin on her face. "_I'm not scared of her, she can't do anything to me," Emily_ thought.

"Yea, let's go," Alexandra's jaw dropped. They went across the street to Starbucks and Cody and Emily sat together.

"So your parents moved to Europe?" Cody asked.

"Yea, Italy to be exact. They have a villa there," Emily said fumbling with the top of her "Toffee Nut" latte.

"They didn't take you because of school right?" he asked.

"No, they didn't take me because of would have gotten in their way."

"You're kidding right?"

"I wish I was, but that's just the way it is with my parents. They get rid of the first thing that gets in their way of fun and relaxation, hence…me," Emily said.

"I'm really sorry. I mean really really sorry that you're parents are like that."

"You don't have to be; besides I guess it's better to be away from them than actually with them."

"Hey Cody, Emily, come on we're leaving," Max called. They got up and left to the movies.

"Ok so we have three options," Zack said. They decided on the scary one which wasn't exactly what Emily wanted.

"So do you like scary movies?" Cody asked Emily as they took their seats.

"Not exactly," Emily said, "they really freak me out. Last time I saw one I was clinging to my friends arm," he laughed. They lights dimmed and the previews started.

"If you want, I can be that friends arm that you cling on to," Cody said lifting the arm rest so their was nothing between them. Emily smiled and gladly took Cody's arm. Once the movie started it was all about Emily's face in Cody's shirt. "Emily you're gonna have to look up sometime," Cody said to her.

"Yea, when the movie is over," she said putting her head back in her shirt. There were about five minutes left of the movie when they started to talk.

"So, um… is there anything going on between you and Alexandra?" Emily asked.

"What? What gave you that idea?" he asked.

"Well, she did. She actually kind of threatened me now that I think about it," Emily said letting out a little laugh.

"Are you serious?" Cody asked. Emily nodded.

"Yep, she said that she had already picked you out and that it was for my own safety to stay away."

"And are you going to do what she said?"

"Well I came didn't I? I'm sitting next to you aren't I?" she asked. "When I said I was coming I looked at her and she was looking at me in disbelief, like I would never even dare going against what she said, but I don't care what she said because…" their faces inched closer and as their lips were about to touch the theater lights came on and they quickly pulled back from each other.

"Jacuzzi?" Zack asked. Everyone nodded. Cody and Emily looked at each other with half smiles.


	7. Chapter 7

When they got back to the hotel everyone changed into their swim suits.

"Emily we always fill up the Jacuzzi and you're an extra body, I don't think you're gonna fir, sorry," Alexandra said.

"Stop talking crap Alexandra, Emily there's plenty of room for you," Max said.

"Are you sure?" Emily asked.

"Yea, we're sure," Cody said. Alexandra fumed. It was really cold when they walked outside to they all quickly got into the Jacuzzi. Alexandra took the spot next to Cody so Emily sat across from him.

"So we're on Christmas break already, do we have any plans?" Jackson asked.

"Not exactly, but I think you guys will be spending a lot of time here," Zack said.

"You guys are going to be seeing a lot of Emily," Tapeworm said.

"Yea, it's like living in the same house, only it's a hotel," Judy said.

"A really big hotel, they might not see that much of each other," Alexandra said.

"I think some people hope that wont happen," Zack said, looking from Cody to Emily.

"Emily, hey," London said.

"Oh god," Emily said, "hey London."

"Look at you, out here with Zack, Cody and their friends. Why?"

"Because I want to, and you're missing fashion zone."

"Oh my gosh I forgot about it, bye," she ran off.

"Annoying you already?" Zack asked.

"Can you tell you?" Emily answered. People slowly started leaving and after a while it was only Zack, Max, Cody and Emily.

"Hey Max want to go get some ice cream downstairs?" Zack asked.

"Sure." They got up and left Cody and Emily alone. Cody moved over to the side of Emily.

"Zack's funny," Emily said.

"Yea he is. So tonight was…" Cody started.

"Interesting," Emily finished.

"Yea, it was."

"You know I really wanted to talk to sit next to you and talk but Alexandra kind of took the seat," Emily said.

"Yea I know, its ok, it wasn't like I was paying any attention to her though."

"Why is that?"

"I was distracted by you." Emily let out a small laugh.

"So can you tell me why two great looking guys that, at least to me, look like the most popular guys in school don't have girlfriends?"

"Well, we date and stuff but Zack is the one that fools around the most. I concentrate more on school and football. Besides, most of the girls I date aren't what I'm looking for."

"Well, I hope you find that one girl," Emily said.

"I was kind of thinking I already had," Cody said looking straight at Emily.

"Oh, um…" he lifted her face to his and kissed her. When they split apart they smiled at each other. They talked for a while more before going back inside. Cody walked Emily to her room and left her with a kiss.


	8. Chapter 8

"Well doesn't somebody look happy," Zack said when Cody walked into the room. Max was sitting next to him and it was clear to Cody that they were making out before he walked in.

"What are you talking about?" Cody asked before he walked into his room. Because they had been living at the Tipton for so long they got a room upgrade and were now living in a three bedroom suite, a room for Zack, Cody, and then one for Carey. Cody laid down on his bed and stared up at the ceiling soon falling asleep.

"_Hey its Emily I'm not here right now so leave your name and number and if you're lucky I'll call you back if not call my cell phone…BEEP!_ "

"Emily its London I know you are there so pick up the phone!" London said practically yelling. Emily opened her eyes and let out a sigh before picking up the phone.

"Hello?" she answered in a sleepy voice.

"Hey!" London said.

"Can I help you?" Emily asked.

"Well I was thinking we can do breakfast and go shopping."

"London we went shopping yesterday," she said standing up and opening the curtain, letting the sunlight light up the room.

"So?"

"So? Don't you think it's a little too soon to go shopping again?"

"Soon? I should have gone shopping last night, please come with me."

"Ok, I'll be down stairs in half an hour."

"Yey!" Emily hung up and got into the shower.

Cody walked out of his room to find Carey in the kitchen and Zack sprawled out on the couch.

"Good morning sweetie," Carey said.

"Hey mom."

"Want something to eat?" she asked.

"No I think I'm going to go downstairs and see what they are serving there."

"See what they are serving or see if Emily is there?" Zack asked.

"Emily? Is that the girl from the party?" Carey asked.

"Maybe," Cody said.

"Yea it is and Cody is definitely crushing on her."

"Really? You actually like her?" Carey asked. She was used to Zack liking girls but with Cody it was different. Most of the girls he dated never appealed to him and for him to finally like one made her happy.

"I have to go," Cody said. He walked across the living room and left the suite. He waited for the elevator and was surprised to see Emily when the doors opened.

"Emily, hey," he said. She looked hot dressed in a black turtleneck, jeans and black ballet flats.

"Hi Cody," she said in a shy voice. He stood outside the elevator. "Are you going to come in?" she asked.

"Oh yea, sorry about that." He walked in and the doors closed. They were silent for a few seconds.

"So where are you going?" Emily asked.

"Downstairs to see what they have for breakfast, you?"

"London wants to go to breakfast and then shopping, I tried to get out of it but I don't think there is any winning with her."

"There isn't."

"Yea well I know that now." The elevator doors opened downstairs and they walked out. London wasn't there yet so they sat down in the lobby and waited. "Anything going on tonight?" Emily asked.

"As of right now there is nothing I know of but I know that will change by tonight, our friends like throwing random parties and since we are on winter break they are going to be throwing parties a lot.

"How long is winter break?"

"We get three weeks here, what school are you going to go to?"

"I'm not sure if I'm going to school. My parents gave me the option to choose between home schooling, public or private. Where do you go?"

"I'm in public school." She was about to open her mouth when London ran into the lobby.

"There you are, come on lets go," she said lifting Emily up. "Oh hey Cody."

"Hey London."

"Well we have to go, bye."

"Bye Cody," Emily said showing a little bit of sorrow in her face. She really didn't want to go with London and she wanted to stay with Cody.

"Bye," Cody said. They walked out the door and he watched as he got into a limo and left.

"Hey Cody," Maddie, once the candy counter girl, now the manager of the gift shop, said sitting down next to Cody.

"Hey," he said.

"Are you ok?" she asked when she noted the sad look on his face. He shook his head. "Might this have to do with the pretty girl I saw you talking to right now?" he nodded. "Who is she?"

"Her name is Emily and she moved into the hotel, one of London's friends' sisters."

"Oh."

"But she's not like London at all. She's sweet and nice and…"

"And?"

"And I really like her."

"Have you kissed her yet?" he nodded. "Did she slap you when you did?" he shook his head. "Then she likes you too."

"Yea but London always wants her to hang out with her, always wants to go shopping or watch a fashion show on TV."

"Cody London always becomes obsessed with something and then forgets about it. In a couple of days she will get over this little craze and Emily will be all yours, just hang in there ok?"

"Alright, thanks Maddie."

"No problem, I have to go but I will see you around." They both got up and Maddie walked into the gift shop and Cody into the dining room.


	9. Chapter 9

It was around three in the afternoon when London and Emily got back to the Tipton.

"I had a lot of fun today," London said as they walked into the elevator.

"Ok," Emily said.

"So tomorrow I think we should-"

"Um tomorrow I think I am going to spend some time alone, ok London, I'll see you tomorrow." She walked out of the elevator and into her room. She put all her stuff away then headed downstairs. She walked into a gift shop and a blonde girl approached her.

"Hi, I'm Maddie."

"Hi Maddie, I'm Emily, I just moved into the Tipton."

"Cool, I've been working here for a while, I started off as the candy counter girl and now I manage this place."

"That's cool too."

"So are you looking for anything or anyone?" Maddie asked.

"Not really, I don't really have any friends yet."

"Oh you haven't met Zack and Cody yet?" Maddie asked knowing that she had.

"Um, yea I have met them, I just have no idea where they are." Maddie saw Cody walk out of the elevator out of the corner of her eye.

"Oh look, Cody just got off the elevator, hey Cody!" Maddie called. He looked over and smiled when he saw Emily.

"Hey Maddie, hey Emily," he said.

"Hey," Maddie and Emily said at the same time.

"Um, I need to keep managing this place so I'll see you guys later," Maddie said before slipping away.

"She's really nice," Emily said.

"Yea she is, Zack was in love with her for a long time." Emily let out a laugh. "So how was your day with London?" he asked. Emily shook her head.

"I think I have had enough 'yey me's' for a long time."

"Yea she tends to say that a lot."

"Tell me about it."

"So we have something to do tonight if you're interested."

"Tell me what it is and I'll let you know if I am."

"Ok, we have a sixteen and over club that we go to a lot, if you are interested in going." Something suddenly popped into his head, "oh no I forgot you are still fifteen." She laughed.

"Cody I have been going to clubs since I was 14, when your parents are famous and you re rich you can pretty do whatever you want and they let you in anywhere, thanks for being concerned and yea I want to go."

"Ok, so do you want to come up to my room?"

"Up to your room?"

"Not to do that."

"I'm just kidding, sure lets go." They went up to his room and were there for a while before Emily went down to change. She put on a black halter top, jeans and black ballet flats. When she walked into the lobby there was a big group of people in the lobby.

"Look at who just arrived," Alexandra said to her best friend Grace.

"Hey Emily," Cody said walking over to her.

"Hey, this sure is a lot of people," she said examining the group of people.

"Yea, I guess it is."

"Alright let's go," Zack yelled, Max on his arm.

"What car are we going in?" Emily asked.

"Oh well we take like eight cars," Cody said.

"Want to take my limo?" Emily asked, "like eight of us fit in there."

"Sure." They walked outside and Emily, Cody, Zack, Max, Tapeworm, Judy and Craig got in.

"Um excuse me I need to go in here too," Alexandra said.

"No you don't," Max said.

"Yea I do."

"It's Emily's limo she says who can be in here." Everyone looked at Emily.

"It's fine, there is enough room in here." Alexandra gave an evil smile and got in. She started towards Cody.

"I think there is only room right here," she said trying to squeeze between Emily and Cody. Emily pulled Alexandra down to her.

"I let you into the limo, don't push it," Emily said. Alexandra glared at her and sat next to Craig. When they got to the club it was packed. They let Emily in with no problem and she got them into VIP.

"So do you want to dance?" Cody asked.

"Yea, I do." They walked down to the dance floor and danced for a long time. When they got back up to VIP they were beat.

"You're a great dancer," he said.

"Thanks, so are you."

"Hey do you want to go up to the roof?" Cody asked.

"The roof? Ok." They left.

"Oh my goodness, thank god I grabbed my jacket it's freezing."

"Yea, well if you come a little closer I might be able to keep you warmer."

"Oh really?" she moved closer and stuck her arms in his jacket and he put his arms around her. "So do you want to maybe want to do what you did yesterday?"

"What?"

"Am I going to have to show you?" he smiled and kissed her.

"Sorry about Alexandra earlier."

"Doesn't bother me, honestly." he kissed her again.

"So do you want to go back to the hotel, there is a hot tub with our name on it." she laughed.

"How can I refuse?" they walked back down and took a cab back to the hotel, leaving the limo for everyone else.


End file.
